User blog:Kirbyna321/VC Update, Nubee, Dying or Living, Me Then vs. Me Now, Update on Me
Hey guys it's me again, and I know you don't want to hear me rant, so I'm now complaining and trying to make a point. I don't know how though, so we can start with how you guys are doing in VC and what you like about it. I haven't been on in a while and started getting into it in the last event. I still play, but I have work to do, and other video games to keep track of (Minecraft, Kirby, etc.) I'm going to chat about what other people are talking about on this wiki, and say my opinion about and say about the anime at the same time. A Classic Start: LETS GET STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now about the types of users on here. Ever since I started logging on again not participating in events but still checking out the VC app and wiki I noticed some new users to tell you guys and ask questions. Before we do that, people are not happy with the Witch Gate they're for the users that have it DOWN like ALL OF IT OKAY GRATIAS (Latin for thank you) The Helpful User: There might be more than 6 Million people out there who are this type of user (Me). I like to say that these people will help you when your in trouble with an FAW or a high leveled AW and come to the rescue. You will trade back with them and might be in the same alliance with them, and are great friends and feel like siblings sometimes but you're not.......maybe? I DONT KNOW! VC is doing fine it's not dying the trend is still going on.The reason why I quit in August was because of hard work, summer work, and getting ready for fall. Also because it felt the same, but when I noticed in late October that it was different I came back. People leave because of school, hard work, or because they've been playing for a long time and they think it's boring and too easy. I don't, but I know people who were at a high level who did leave, and they had lots of work to do. I know that was long but DEAL WITH IT! :B Ok to the questions now people have been messaging me on my board saying that what I was doing the whole time and wanted to know really badly and when I was going to write again. I AM OKAY YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!! How are you guys doing, what's your favorite card now? I'm doing great and I like Flower Girl she's adorbs! Anything you want me to say anything about? I don't know Just saying that you can answer the questions in the comments below, and I'll write another sometimes later and I hope I improved because now I learned my lesson from my previous posts. Tell me what I should write about next below as well because I still have a lot of creative ideas, and I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Kirbyna's out POYO! Category:Blog posts